Ask Frisk and Company
Ask Frisk and Company is a Post-Pacifist ask-blog - a popular form of Interactive webcomic usually using the Tumblr format. Despite being a pacifist ending without any functional ability to reset by the player - the majority of characters present remember their past time-lines within this continuity. Frisk and company live in a shared house in a section of rural Canada that has declared its own city-state - "New New Home". As the monster's ambassador, Frisk starts an ask blog to try and help humans understand monsters better but this concept is soon abandoned in favor of a more story-driven comic. In-universe, the fans asks are interpreted as mystical voices from pan-dimensional beings and while their interactions don't run the over-all plotline they do inform the characters on a regular basis. Comic Dub At this time on Youtube, there are Two main voiced Dubs being produced of the comic. The Miamousedub in which she does all the voices, and the semi-official StudioCatbird dub for which the TrashQueen has made several Chiptunes as well as providing voice-work for Undyne. Characters * Frisk Dreemurr - Voiced in the Catbird dub by thefandubchick Age 14; Despite being the Ambassador to Monster kind in theory - it is stated that Toriel actually does most of the work. Frisk has been legally adopted under monster law by Toriel and attends a small school-house in New New Home. * Flowey/Asriel - Voiced in the Catbird dub by ComikatVA Retrieved from the Underground post-pacifist Flowey initially concealed his identity as Asriel. Plot developments, however, are conspiring to give Flowey a soul and turn him back into Asriel. * Monster Kid - Voiced in the Catbird dub by ComikatVA Minor character gone major Character, Monster Kid is Frisk's classmate and would-be romantic interest in the series. * Toriel - Voiced in the Catbird dub by Edobean The retired Queen - Toriel divides her time between teaching at the School for Human and Monster's she established with New New Home and performing Ambassador Duties * Alphys - Voiced in the Catbird dub by Edobean Mostly Retired - Alphys is engaged to be married to Undyne, she runs her own lab but not much is known about her daily activities. * Sans - Voiced in the Catbird dub by redoni Sans has little to no significant changes to his Undertale character profile, aside from a blossoming romance with Toriel. Became Memelord Sans after everyone's hopes and memes were poured into him to fight Chara. * Asgore - Voiced in the Catbird dub by redoni Asgore is Fully retired from all political or functional role of King - despite his people still referring to him as such. In the main comic he is depicted as going through a mid-life crisis. * Papyrus - Voiced in the Catbird dub by Jon Cassou Now officially head of the Royal guard - mainly as a figurehead though as the guard was officially disbanded. * Gaster - Voiced in the Catbird dub by theoneandonlycode12 In this continuity the father of Sans and Papyrus, he was retrieved from the 'Void between dimensions' very early in the story-line and has since become a school-teacher! * Herman - Voiced in the Catbird dub by the thefandubchick An original character that functionally started out as The Riverperson and has since been established to be Gasters long lost, wife. * Undyne - Voiced in the Catbird dub by Trash Queen Undyne is the head of the Town Guard. Yes, the Royal Guard has been disbanded but anti-monster extremists arriving in the town has inspired some of the citizens to establish a Town Guard in lee of the original Royal guard. Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Comedic Category:Comic